Heart of Night
by SilentWater13
Summary: Sybaris, though trapped within her statue, has ways of making people regret crossing her. Her children will avenge her...through Neil.
1. The Death of Neil Waters

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

Heart of Night

The Death of Neil Waters

'Late again, Mr. Waters? Detention. See me after school,' Mr. Linfer, Neil's gray-haired, irritable, child-hating, Latin Theory teacher told him sharply.

'No can do, Mr. Linfer. I've got a photo shoot after school, from three 'til five. We'll have to make it another time,' Neil returned easily.

'Gee, that's too bad. Cancel it or I'll give you a month's worth of detentions,' the teacher replied sarcastically. Neil stared at him, not sure whether to be amused or perplexed. He settled for cynical and shot back his retort.

'You know, if you could teach as well as you can hand out detentions, I might actually be learning something in this class,' Neil sneered, 'I told you I can't come, so deal with it or stick it in your ear.'

'Principle's office, Mr. Waters,' Linfer hissed, 'and detention for the next month.'

'Good luck,' Neil laughed, aware that the entire class was watching him and the teacher now.

'Two months,' the man added silkily, 'Would you like to try for three?'

Neil laughed again, retreating from the room. 'Don't wait up for me, Linfer,' he called back. The class' laughter carried down the hall behind him.

_Hmmm…where to go?_ Neil wondered. _Well, there's always the skate park…or the bar. Skate Park it is then!

* * *

_'Wow, it's really empty during the day,' Neil whispered, looking around, 'Why am I whispering?'

'Perhaps because it's so empty?' a voice behind him suggested. He spun around, his gaze resting on the speaker. Black hair hung limp to her waist, her pale gray eyes, haunted and framed by dark circles studied him critically. The red dress that clung to her thin frame did little more than emphasize how little there was to her.

She met his gaze, thin lips twisting into a horrible smile that seemed more threatening than the girl could possibly be. Her emaciated hand shot out, grabbing his wrist before he could back away. Her smile widened, teeth elongating, as Neil's eyes grew big.

'But…it's daylight,' he protested, now trying desperately to twist away as she pulled him closer. He kicked her shin, only to find it was as hard as steel and just as unyielding.

'Shush. I am a day-walker, the strongest form of the Lamia,' she murmured, keeping her eyes locked on his, 'Mother Sybaris sent me.'

Neil could feel himself relaxing under the hypnotic stare of the vampire, and his struggles lessoned. 'Sybaris is only a statue. She died. Jay killed her,' he moaned, as she dragged him into her arms.

'Shush, my darling. I promise it will hurt less if you just relax,' the vampire told him smoothly. Her voice reminded Neil of an instrument of some kind he had long forgotten. Soft but demanding all the same. Neil found he could no longer fight the creature, and fell limply into her arms.

Her lips found his neck, and he could feel her press them against his flesh in a soft, tender kiss. Neil moaned, submitting to the erotic feelings of pleasure that swelled to the surface as she nuzzled gently, strong arms locking him against her. Her mouth opened against his throat, teeth caressing the skin. They pressed softly into the skin, the pain that flared up swiftly drowned out by more intense pleasure than he had ever felt before. He moaned loudly, withering in her arms, then lying still at the reprimanding hiss. He could feel the blood as it was drained from his body, but the incredible erotic feelings buried it in the back of his mind.

Black clouded his vision, and he felt himself lowered to the ground. Blearily, he gazed at her, watching as she used her teeth to tear open her wrist. He wondered why he wasn't dead, but pushed the thought aside as the girl's wound was pressed to his mouth.

'Drink,' she murmured, stroking his hair gently. Obediently, he did as he was told, suckling on the wrist which was rapidly forgotten by his subconscious. Warm liquid trickled down his throat, and he could feel some of his strength return. The same pleasure coursed through him, and he heard the girl moan in response. Abruptly the hand was wrenched away, and he grabbed for it weakly with a cry of protest.

'That's enough, my dear,' she whispered, her voice husky, 'What happens to you now is out of my hands. I have already done too much to help you. Mother will not be pleased.'

He whimpered in response, slowly dragging himself to his feet as she stood swiftly and walked away. She was much faster than him, and, realizing he would not be able to catch her, he headed back to the dorms.

* * *

'Neil!' Jay yelled, opening the door and slamming it shut behind himself, 'Where are you?'

He strode through, clearly angry and headed for the living room. When he found his quarry was not to be found in there, he headed for the bathroom, sure he would find the wayward teen grooming himself in that particular chamber. Jay heard the door open as the rest of his team came into the dorm. Finding the bathroom empty, he moved angrily down the hallway and stopped in front of Neil's door.

He rapped his knuckles sharply, and threw open the door. 'Neil! We had a meeting with Hera today! Where were _you?_' he demanded.

Neil groaned, rolled over and poked his head out from under the covers. 'I don't feel so hot,' he whimpered.

Jay studied him, uncertain. Neil's eyes were dilated, and his breathing came in short gasps. His skin was pale, and his lips had a slightly blue tinge to them. Jay moved over to the bed, sitting down beside his youngest teammate. Gently, he pressed the back of his hand to Neil's forehead, frowning in concentration.

'You're not running a fever,' he murmured, 'So what's wrong.' Neil studied him nervously for a few seconds, before his hand came up and he pushed the covers down to his waist.

'Is it still there?' he asked, tilting his head and pointing at his neck. Jay frowned, then jerked upright, his eyes wide.

'What did you do? Let yourself get bitten by a snake?' Jay demanded, gesturing to his neck.

'Oh, good. You've found him. Now I can kill him,' Atlanta declared from the doorway, receiving nods of agreement from the rest of the team behind her. A faint scent trickled into Neil's nose, and his mind clouded.

'Of all the stupid, selfish things to do…how is it that you decided to take it upon yourself to miss the meeting when you knew it was important?' Archie demanded furiously.

_Blood._

Neil hissed, lunging at the leader, fangs bared and eyes blood red. Jay scrambled off the bed and away from the other teen in surprise, leaving the weakened boy to collapse on the floor. His head collided with the bedpost and his senses returned to him. Scrabbling for a handhold, he dragged himself back up onto his bed, breathing hard. His frightened eyes met the gazes of his stunned friends, the reality of what he had just done kicking in.

'_Get out!' _he screamed, yanking the covers back up over his head. When none of them moved, he hissed, adding, '_Now!'_

Jay backed slowly toward the doorway, as though afraid that Neil would attack again.

'What…just happened?' Archie asked, as Neil began crying brokenly. Jay seemed to change his mind, moving slowly towards the bed.

'Neil…what's going on?' he asked softly, keeping out of reach of the distraught teen.

_'She bit me!'_ Neil wailed, curling into a ball, his sobs wracking his slight frame.

'Who bit you?' Theresa asked, moved closer but keeping a safe distance away. Neil poked his head out from under the sheets, eyes narrowing.

'Sybaris' daughter,' he hissed.

* * *

Please review

Me


	2. To Be or Not To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Thank you, wonderful reviewers. Here is another chapter for you.

* * *

Heart of Night 

Chapter 2:

To Be or Not To Be

'Haha, very funny, Neil,' Archie replied dully, now irritated with the blonde.

'Neil, I killed Sybaris. She's nothing more than a fountain statue now,' Jay told him firmly, his annoyance returning tenfold. Neil said nothing, pulling the covers over his head and disappearing form view.

'Get up, Neil. This is stupid. A joke is a joke, but this has gone too far,' Theresa told him, hands on her hips.

_Blood._

'Neil. Out of bed, now,' Jay told him firmly, grabbing hold of the covers and wrenching them off the slender blonde. Neil lunged, knocking them both to the ground and latching onto Jay's neck. The leader pushed at the lithe body, faltering as new sensations washed over him. Theresa grabbed Neil's arm, shrieking as she tried to pry the model off. His arm swung back, smashing into her lip and causing it to split, releasing small trickle of blood.

Herry let out a roar, slamming into the blonde in a tackle worthy of the NFL, and sending Neil flying. The blonde smashed head first into the wall, and slid down, leaving a slightly bloodied dent about four feet above the ground. He crumpled onto the carpet, unmoving.

'Jay? Are you alright?' Theresa asked, pulling the brunette to his feet. Jay nodded, rubbing a hand over his face as he turned to study his unconscious teammate. Squatting next to the model, he rolled the limp form onto his back, gently forcing apart the lips for a better look. Between the rows of perfect teeth, he found the two slightly elongated fangs of a vampire.

'He was telling the truth,' Jay told them quietly, 'We'd better get him to Chiron.'

'What if he wakes up?' Archie asked hesitantly, eyes darting from the blonde to Jay.

'We could tie him up,' Atlanta suggested, 'I've still got that unbreakable rope we used on Cerberus.'

Jay hesitated, then sighed. 'You might as well find a gag then,' he muttered, looking as though that was the last thing he wanted to do. Atlanta nodded, leaving the room as Theresa rested a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm alright. I'd better find him something to wear, though,' Jay murmured, 'Archie, give me a hand.' Theresa nodded, leaving the room with Odie and Herry in tow.

'You're not liking this,' Archie commented, passing Jay a white button up dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

'You like the fact that Neil was bitten?' Jay asked, carefully.

Sensing the danger, Archie backed up. 'No, I meant tying him up,' he amended, 'Just forget it.'

'I don't like tying him up because that shows a lack of trust. I have to tie him up, because I can't have him as a risk to anyone else,' Jay explained, running a hand through his hair.

'Neil will understand…eventually,' Archie replied quietly. Jay nodded, lips quirking in amusement. A knock on the door broke through the companionable silence that had fallen over the pair. It opened to reveal Atlanta with a silver rope and cloth. She tossed them to the leader and he caught them in midair, nodding to her.

Archie sat the blonde up and Jay pulled the slender wrists behind the model's back. Binding them quickly, he threaded the rope around Neil's ankles, trussing him up like a stuffed pig. The gag was easier, though Neil's head lolled pathetically into Jay's lap. Dispirited, Jay picked him up, managing to cradle him to his chest in the traditional bridal position. Neil's head rolled against his chest, the lids of his eyes fluttering briefly, though he didn't wake.

'Let's go,' Jay told them finally, nodding to the rest of the team waiting patiently in the doorway. They filed out silently, each alone with their thoughts as they tried to process this new twist of events. Filing out of the house and into the light of day, Neil stared to scream though his gag, withering in Jay's arms.

'What the…' Archie began, then added, 'Oh.'

Neil struggled, still screaming as his skin took on a pink tinge, warming rapidly in the sunlight. Jay staggered as the convulsing blonde fought to escape, his slight weight off balancing the larger teen. The brunette staggered backwards, loosing his footing and tumbling backwards into the dormitories. The shrieking ceased as soon as the light failed to touch him, and the blonde lay still across Jay's chest.

'Neil?' the brunette asked, receiving no answer. He groaned, settling his hand atop the model's blonde locks, desperately trying to come up with a way to proceed.

'You okay, Jay?' Herry asked, as the leader sat up, still cradling the blonde close. Jay nodded, considering this new dilemma.

'Archie, can you find a blanket to cover Neil with?' the descendant of Jason questioned, 'I don't think sunscreen will cut it.' The violet haired teen snorted, moving to collect the required item. 'Herry, can you pull the truck up closer?'

'Sure thing, Jay,' Herry replied, exiting the room. Seconds later, they heard the sounds of an engine starting up.

Theresa knelt beside Jay, stroking Neil's hair. The blonde looked like death warmed over. 'Poor Neil. What have you gotten yourself into?' she murmured, shaking her head sadly.

'Whatever happens, we'll get him through this. Together,' Jay told her glancing around at the rest of his team for agreement. They nodded solemnly. Archie draped a blanket over the blonde, grabbing Jay from behind and hoisting him to his feet. They left the dorm for the second time that day, this time without any other disturbances.

* * *

'There is not much we can do for him now,' Chiron explained, 'The best thing to do would be to keep him in quarantine until he become a little stronger. As he is still a fledgling, he should be able to learn to control the cravings. Unfortunately, until he does, access to him will have to be restricted.' 

'You mean, we can't see him?' Jay asked, upset with this turn of events.

'I'm afraid not,' the centaur replied, shaking his head regretfully, 'We will have to keep him quarantined until he has a better grasp on his vampire side.'

'But that's not fair,' Archie told him, nearly whining. Chiron shook his head and stole a glance at Hera. She replied in kind, and the centaur sighed. A melancholy silence seemed to settle over the group, before it was broken by a soft cough.

'Neil!' Jay yelped, darting forward. Chiron grabbed his arm, holding him back. The blonde cracked open a sapphire eye, studying the scene quietly. Abruptly, he groaned and closed his eyes again.

'Did you get the license plate of the truck that hit me?' he asked, trying to rub his eyes. He stopped, tugging at the rope that bound his hands behind his back. Momentarily panicking, he struggled, eyes widening and nearly falling off the bed.

'He's tied up,' Jay snapped, jerking his arm away from Chiron, 'He can't hurt me.' Briskly, he strode to the bed, pushing Neil safely back from the edge. Archie, the remaining teen approached the bed cautiously as Jay sat down. Keeping Jay between himself and the blonde, the violet haired teen took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Hey,' Jay murmured, stroking the blonde's hair, 'How are you feeling.' Neil gave him a look, and tugged pointedly on his bonds. Jay's face fell, 'I meant besides that.'

'I think I was hit by a truck,' Neil told him tiredly, pressing his head into the brunettes' hand in a gesture invisible to the rest of the occupants in the room.

'The truck goes by the name of Herry,' Archie quipped, gracing them all with both a lame joke and a quirky grin. Neil and Jay groaned, the brunette borrowing Neil's pillow to whack the jester with.

'Oh, goody. I _hope_ you don't have lice,' Neil told Archie in a monotone. Jay laughed, his hand resuming it's earlier motions in the model's hair. 'So, what happened?'

Jay paused, mildly curious. 'You don't remember?' he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'I remember telling you that Sybaris' daughter bit me and to get out of my room, but the rest is mostly a blur,' the slender by told them.

'You tried to eat Jay,' Archie replied dully. Jay made to shush him but the words were already out. Hera groaned, motioning to Chiron to leave the room, likely to explain the events to the rest of the team.

'_I did what!'_ Neil gasped, face sheet white. Jay pulled him into a tight hug, and the blonde buried his face in the leader's chest, sobbing lightly. Muffled apologies emanated from the cotton fabric, and Jay shushed him.

'It wasn't your fault, Neil. You haven't learned to control it yet. Chiron says you're still in the fledgling stages yet, so you just need to learn to deal with it,' the leader told him comfortingly. Neil paused, before trying to pull away.

'You shouldn't be near me then,' the blonde sobbed, crimson tears pooling in his eyes and spilling in a bloody cascade over his cheeks, 'I'm dangerous. It isn't safe for you.'

'Hush, Neil. Chiron gave you something that should help control the vampire side for now,' Jay murmured, pulling the blonde close and stroking his hair, 'I'll find the ones responsible for this, and I'll make them pay. I promise.'

* * *

Typical Jay there for you. Always wanting to fix things in the only way that he sees in the first glimpse. Anyway, I wanted to leave a bit of info for you on Neil. First, even though he is a daywalker, he isn't able to control it. That's why he was in pain when he was brought into the sunlight. Also, because he is a daywalker, his powers will be stronger than a normal vampires'. So really, all he needs to do is learn some control, and he should be fine. Though, with Cronus always screwing things up, that could actually be questionable. 

Cheers!

Me


	3. Caged

Disclaimer: Obvious, is it not? I own nothing…except maybe Mr. Linfer.

* * *

**Heart of Night**

**Chapter 3:**

**Caged**

'So, Sybaris managed to enact her revenge on the Titans after all,' Cronus mused, stroking his goatee, 'This should prove at least mildly interesting.'

Oracle watched the malevolent god quietly, content as always to learn. Cronus turned to him abruptly, breaking his reverie.

'Have you no questions?' he demanded, looking entirely too gleeful, 'Do you not wish to know how I intend to make use of this new development?' Oracle nodded slowly, uncertain if this was a wise choice to make.

'Vampires must learn to control their bloodlust, or embark on a homicidal rampage. Perhaps, a bit of interference in Neil's training might be in order,' the god explained, thin lips twisting in a nefarious grin.

Oracle sighed. Even if he were to explain, the god would only brush him off, so why bother.

* * *

Neil peered out from between the shatterproof glass that blocked the window in the small room, eyes slitted against the impossibly bright light, deciding that the entire place was rather barren. There was a small cot attached to the wall and a short nightstand beside it. The bathroom attached to the room contained only a small sink, toilet and bath. There were no mirrors. Sighing, he flopped down on the rather uncomfortable cot, staring coldly at the ceiling. If he had the urge to read it, a book on the history of vampirism was at his disposal. He wanted nothing to do with it.

He had no idea what was to happen, but deep within his gut, he knew it wouldn't be good. Night was falling and he had removed the cardboard from the window so he could get a better idea of where he was. He found he was less than reassured. The landscape was barren, vast fields of what could have been either rocks or hay, but from the distance to the high room, merely looked like a sea of golden brown, bearing no life that he could discern.

Sighing audibly, he lay himself back down on his small cot, the exertion he had put out to rise already wearing him out. Absently he realized he would be needing blood, and though he was surprised that the thought no longer bothered him, he still found it within himself to wonder if anyone would come. He actually found himself capable of wondering about several things, from how his friends would now react around him (though they had all but promised nothing would change), to what his future now entailed. Staring at the ceiling, he allowed the knowledge that had been constantly on the edge of his mind to creep into his awareness. He was no longer to be a model.

Neil honestly had no idea what to do with the rest of his life. His rather long, unnatural, immortal life. His whole career had revolved around his looks and his body; it would be harder to hide his vampirism in that regard. Especially since people were bound to notice that he kept strange hours, with unexplainable absences and had to long, sharp fangs. It would be even worse if someone happened to see him sinking his fangs into the warm flesh of a willing victim, draining blood from the body, both moaning in pleasure as the lifeblood and strength flowed into himself…Merlin, he was hungry.

As if in answer to his body's demands, a slot opened in the door and a canteen was thrust through roughly. The hand withdrew immediately, as though afraid of the rooms' single occupant. But Neil recognized the scent.

'Chiron?' Neil asked, sitting up slowly and turning to the door. He decided to ignore the leather pouch which undoubtedly contained the blood he needed to feed upon. 'Where is everyone? Why am I being left all alone?'

He heard the sigh from the other side of the door, and waited rather patiently for the answer. 'I can't have anyone endangered by you, Neil. Until you have passed through the fledgling stages, I have to keep you here.'

'Well, you could always let someone talk to me,' the blonde countered, 'Or at least let me have my stuff. I'm bored.'

'I can allow you access to your possessions, only if you agree to the conditions before had,' the centaur replied tiredly.

'Such as?' Neil prompted.

'You must consume a solution that will sedate you before we can enter your room,' Chiron told him quietly, though Neil heard it as plainly as if the god had spoken directly into his ear.

The ex-model shuddered, though he nodded before remembering that Chiron couldn't see him. 'Alright. Can you tell me where we are, though?'

Again the centaur sighed. 'I'm afraid not, Neil.'

The vampire lay back against the sheets, staring at the ceiling once more. He saw the hand come through the slot once more, out of the corner of his eye, dropping a vial on the table that had been placed conveniently below it. Sighing, he moved obediently to collect both items.

'When do I take this?' he asked the god who he could sense through the wooden door. There were bars on the other side, he knew, and many, many locks, designed specifically to keep him in. He could feel the movement on the floor as the centaur paced in place on the stone floor. It was a prison, he knew, and he was the captive.

'At the break of dawn,' Chiron replied, 'That should give us enough time to collect you things and bring them here.' He could hear, feel and smell the centaur moving away and felt and immediate sense of failure.

'I'm sorry,' he told the now closed slot, lowering his head as he did.

'I know,' the god replied, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Cronus studied the vampire in front of him, flicking a finger at one of the manacles that bound her hand and foot to the wall. The sound reverberated throughout the room, and he knew it would be magnified painfully in the woman's overly sensitive ears. She struggled to cover her wince of pain, and glared death at the god before her.

'Tell me, as Neil's sire, how much control do you have over him? Master and slave? Mother and son? Come on, I really _must _know,' the god of Time and Space told the girl, 'But first, I think I should have your name, don't you?'

'You will gain nothing from me!' she snarled, spitting on his shoe, 'You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a coward, using other to do your bidding because you are incapable of doing it yourself!'

'Insolent chit!' the god snapped, the sound of his hand connecting sharply with her face ringing about the room, 'You will give me the information I require or I will take it from you by force!'

The girl hissed, baring her teeth in a rather threatening gesture that the god found unnerving. He knew she would not be willing to give up the information on her childe, but he had ways of making people talk.

* * *

The door opened, but the blonde didn't move. At this point in time, he doubted he'd ever be able to move again. Every muscle that already ached from the ongoing transformation now felt heavy, and so he lay motionless on his cot. His eyes were closed, the lids too heavy to lift to study the visitor, or acknowledge them with a glance. It cost his body tremendous energy to merely recognize the multiple scents that filled the room. He recognized his teammates, and the emotions that perfumed off of them.

The sounds of movement, heavy objects being dragged into the room told them that they had managed to bring both the computer and the TV. Strange, as he had doubted that he ever left the walk-in closet that they were stationed in unlocked. Had he the energy, he would have shrugged carelessly, or perhaps questioned them as to how they had retrieved them. A hand rested on his head, and the powerful stench of Jay filled his nostrils. The cot groaned as someone sank down upon it, and the hand moved, gently carding through his hair. He liked the feeling; it left him with a sense of security and warmth.

'Chiron says that you can hear us,' Jay murmured, though he could have been talking. Neil was a little fuzzy due in part to the drug, and to the fact that he still wasn't past all the changes. He did, however, wish desperately that he could answer the leader, as it seemed the only appropriate thing to do. Unfortunately, that was not part of the bargain.

'You know, I've never actually gotten a good look at the inside of you room before,' the brunette continued, 'Only glimpses. It's really cool what you've done with it. Odie says that the styles range from Gypsy to Medieval sorcery. Maybe, when you're out of here, you can explain it all better to me.'

The bed sank down further, groaning in protest as more weight was added to it. Neil could smell Archie and the slight fear that rose off of his skin. Sniffing lightly, as that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of, he decided that Jay was definitely not frightened, merely curious. The violet-haired teen took his hand, gently massaging the knuckles with his thumb. He wished he could say something, anything, to let them know just how sorry he was for his failure. The worst part of it was that he wasn't sure they would have believed him, even if it was within his capabilities.

The team talked to the motionless form for the better part of the day, constantly touching and caressing the unresisting body. They seemed to feel the need to assure the blond that they would be with him to the end. Jay's promises of catching the culprits and making them pay rang in his ears long after they had gone. He wanted to call after them as they left, beg them not to leave him again, but he remained limp, and unmoving. When finally he regained the use of his body, the daylight was gone, and it was nearly dawn again. A flask of blood rested on the table, left by his friends, but he ignored it.

Loneliness clawed at his belly like a beast from hell, and he allowed a few crimson droplets slide down his flawless cheeks in an expression of his misery. Curling up onto his side, he pulled the blankets up over his head, not bothering to place the cardboard back over the window. He would deal with the daylight in his own way, withdrawn and uncaring inside of himself. He had no idea of when he would next see his friends, but he secretly doubted that it would be anytime soon.

Shuddering, his small body wracked with sobs, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up. But here it is. A bit sad, but the withdrawing is actually going to come in handy for my Vampire Neil in later chapters. For those of you still reading this, I thank you wholeheartedly for you patience with me.

SW13


	4. Release Me

Disclaimer: If I was making _any_ money off of this, there might actually be a _good_ reason to sue me. As it happens…I'm not.

* * *

**Heart of Night**

**Chapter 4;**

**Release Me**

The girl's eyes barely opened as she heard the god's footsteps as he reentered the room. She wasn't long for the world and he probably realized that, too. Narkissa sighed, there was one thing she could do, though she had no way of knowing if the boy was strong enough yet. Best to wait and see if there was some way she could spare herself. After all, he would be called to her blood. He needed but a drop for the change to be complete.

* * *

Neil growled low in his throat as he stared sullenly at the wall. While the items that his friends had brought for him would normally keep him amused for hours on end, he found he had absolutely no interest in them. No, there was something else. Something he needed, yet couldn't place. He frowned, pulling his eyebrows together in a delicate furrow as he glanced around.

With an exasperated sigh, he flopped backwards on the bed and ran his tongue along the tips of his fangs. There was something there. A deeper, almost darker need than his bloodlust. It was rising, and had been for the past few days. It seemed to grow with the passing of the hours and Neil had no idea what to do about it. His gaze traveled over the room once more, before settling on the book. _Vampires: A History_ was not his usual choice of a good read, but then again, who was he to complain. After all, it might hold the key to some form of an answer or another.

He lifted up the heavy tome, his body barely registering the weight. He settled it onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach as he flipped through the pages idly. Truth be told, this was more along Odie's line than his. He'd much rather be finding out more about that girl who had bitten him.

The suggestion of his _Maker_, for lack of a better word, gave him pause to think. It was true that his thoughts often drifted towards her, particularly towards her blood. It was as though he couldn't get the taste of her out of his mouth. Yet that was impossible, as he had fed several times now and knew for a fact that none of the samples belonged to her. Her taste was exotic, rich, dark and he desperately wanted more.

Flipping rapidly now, far faster than would be possible for a normal human to skim, Neil searched for the words he was looking for. And frowned. There were pages missing from the book. He couldn't see any tear marks, which suggested he wasn't supposed to realize they were gone. That meant someone didn't want him to know something. And he sure as hell was going to find out what that something was. However, they were kind enough to leave the passage he was looking for.

_Maker and Childe-Turning_

_The bond between Maker and Childe is developed mainly during feeding. The fledgling vampyr need take the blood of its maker to sustain its life throughout the change from mortal to immortal. However, the longer the fledgling remains without the blood of its Maker, the stronger it will become. There has never been a documented case where a fledgling has survived without its Maker indefinitely._

_In the rare case where the Maker abandons the Childe, the maker is usually hunted down by the newborn, where the sole attempt is to drain the Maker to receive the maximum amount of strength possible. The fledgling, however, is usually so very weak by this point, as it has yet to learn to hunt and feed, that it is almost always destroyed._

_However, in the event that the maker and the Childe are separated before the Turning is completed, a bond will be erected that will ultimately lead either the Childe or the Maker to the other, depending on who is most able. It is said that this bond is mostly psychic, though others claim it is a smell or a feeling that leads them to the other. It is most likely to be the latter, developed through the first infusion of blood and continued as a feeling that inevitably pulls one to the other. After the Turning is completed, the two vampyres are free to part and remain without each other for an eternity._

Neil snapped the book shut, anger flooding his veins. They knew, of course, and the infusions of blood _they_ were feeding him were obviously laced with a drug that prevented that bond from surfacing and becoming all encompassing. He had been here over three months, and by all rights should be dead without her blood. He needed her to change, and yet his _friends and family_ were refusing what they _knew he needed_. They must bloody well think they could still prevent this. That they can sill _fix_ him. He needed out. But first, he needed that bond.

Moving to the edge of the bed, he assumed the lotus position, focusing with everything in him on his blood, and the odd humming noise that sounded so very like singing whenever he did.

Narkissa gasped, her blurred vision clearing as she gazed about her. The god who had only moments before been torturing her for information was gone, as was the pain. She felt as if she were floating, even as the small, cramped room came into focus. Books, electrical devices, and all sorts of trinket that she was unable to identify surrounded her. A heavy tome lay on the bed behind her, though she did not know how she knew that. She looked down, and the image of her Childe's body filled her sight.

So you've discovered the bond It was not a question, and the boy did not take it as such. He focused, bringing her more firmly into his reality, and she groaned, realizing he was trapped.

'Where are you?' Neil murmured, speaking in a tone that suggested he was deep within his trance, 'How do I find you?'

You are trapped, Fledgling, how would you expect to escape? A sense of the teen's mirth ran through her, and she almost shook his head in disappointed exasperation. His next words gave her pause, however.

'I am only trapped for as long as I say I am. You can help me escape so that I may return the favor,' the blonde told her in monotone. Images flashed through her head, and she realized the boy had discovered exactly here he was.

Alcatraz. The one place they wouldn't expect you to escape from This time she did express her emotions through him, sighing before dropping his head in his hands.

'You know how to escape. I can save you,' the boy murmured.

I will release you, on a single condition

She could feel the boy's alarm through the bond, even going so far as to sense his nervousness. 'What would you have me do? I can only give what is in my power, remember. Nothing more.'

She chuckled humorlessly. I realize that. I want you to drain me. Completely. Mother forced this life upon me and I want peace. _You_ can give me that. _You, _and no one else.

'You want me to kill you,' the model asked, alarm and curiosity running through the bond like wildfire. He stood, still in a trance, and moved to the small bureau. From there he withdrew a white poet's blouse and a pair of dark jeans. Dressing quickly, he managed to find a pair of boots and pulled them on as well.

Have you decided then? Narkissa sent, receiving only a grim determination from her childe. She felt a flash of pride as she realized he recognized her need for release, even if he did not yet understand it. 'I have. Release me.'

* * *

Okay. So it's rather short, but I've decided to give you a cliffie. Ducks under barrage of rotten fruit Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: Didn't I do that already?

Heart of Night

Chapter 5: Understanding

Chiron walked slowly towards the room in which the fledgling was being kept, his nervousness permeating the very air around him. The anxiety was not due fully to his having to feed a hungry vampire, but to the knowledge that Neil would eventually realize the bond between Master and Childe and attempt to use him, his Handler, to escape. Vampires were highly volatile, in his experience, and he was not sure how Neil would react to this betrayal, vain, uncomprehending boy that he was.

_Was_.

In that word the true problem lay. The gods and remaining six heroes had spent hours upon hours pouring over any scrap of information they could find to try to discover the answer to one seeming simple question: By being undead, was Neil now dead to the prophesy?

A seemingly simple question, yes, but the answer was so much more complicated. While Neil had been brought to the brink of death and back again, he could no longer claim to be alive in the sense that he had before Sybaris' spawn had bitten him. Jay constantly tried to argue the fact that he, too, had been brought to the brink of death and back again. Jay, however he argued this point, fell silent when reminded that he was still whole, while the only reason Neil's heart beat yet was due to the deaths of countless small animals as well as the donation of a vial of blood daily from one of Neil's team mates.

Chiron sighed, staring momentarily at the large wrought iron door in front of him before shaking himself out of reverie. He slid open the slot-guard and peered through to find the blond. Dead cerulean blue eyes stared right back at him.

The centaur tried in vain to look away, to look anywhere but into those mesmerizing limpid pools. His mind was being overthrown, he knew, as he felt himself shut down and lock onto the blondes' guiding voice in his head. Briefly he wondered if the vampire would kill him, before he was gone and only the puppet remained.

On the other side of the door, Neil struggled to stay standing as his energy was drained into the bond between his mind and the gods'. Coaxing gently, he managed to coerce Chiron's body into unlocking the door and opening for him. Stepping into the hall, he watched the centaurs' body crumple to the ground. He stalked over to the warm body, a predatory gleam in his eye.

_No! _Narkissa's voice in his head commanded, _You must not feed on anyone until you have had your fill of my blood or it will be the death of you!_

Neil his hungrily, but backed off, obeying his Mistress implicitly.

'They were hunting you, weren't they?' he questioned, suddenly struck by the thought.

_Of course. However, we both know who found me first, _the woman answered. Neil did not answer, instead focusing on how he would love to have a chance at the god of Time without him opening his customary portal and running away. Any other time, thoughts such as these would have been push away, had any such though ever surfaced within him. Now, with the stronger instincts of the Vampire rising within him, he felt as though he were a hunter looking for his next meal.

_You are_, the female Vampire whispered to him, _You are a Hunter._

He remained silent, struggling as a new set of emotions overtook him, those of the Vampire. They equalled, if not dominated, the tide of guilt, horror and shame at what he had become. Yet try as he might, he could not dredge up any hatred or any anger towards his Mistress, whom he realized he loved as he loved his own mother. He did not question her outright about this, though he knew she understood fully the direction of his thoughts, and she did not voice a comment.

By now he was striding swiftly up to the harbour, towards the churning black water addled by the threat of a storm.

_This will be dangerous_, Narkissa cautioned worriedly form inside his head.

'I know,' he murmured, before plunging headfirst into the murky depths.

The cave wasn't hard for the fledgling to find, given that he could sense his Mistress from as far away as Alcatraz. He travelled under the cloak of night, covering more ground on foot than he ever would have been able to before the change. Day would find him resting in a shallow hovel, out of reach of the sun and far from prying eyes. Both Vampires understood that Neil was likely being tracked by some enchantment or another placed upon him by the gods to "keep an eye on him". Wary, but determined, they carried on, Mother and Childe, sharing one body and the hardships that doing so brought with it.

Neil could feel the power his body now contained, the strength buried deep within him that he was sure would provide even Herry with a challenge. He was faster now, with an inhuman speed that would rankle Atlanta. When he stopped to think about it, he realized that his Vampirism most likely would be a match for each of his team mates in their own skills. The power that thrummed through his veins with the blood of the Vampire called to him and he hunted at night as he went. He would not take a human, as he had been strictly warned off of that by his Mistress, at least until after he had tasted her blood once more.

Hera stood worriedly in front of the six remaining heroes and sighed, feeling her age as she did more and more when dealing with the younger human generations. The marble walls seemed to echo her mood, as they seemed duller and more worn than she ever remembered them being.

"Neil has escaped," she admitted finally, holding up a hand to stave off the torrent of exclamations and questions she could feel were ready to burst forth from the group, "We believe that he has rejected his humanity and embraced his Vampire fully. He is a danger to us and to humanity as a whole."

There was silence as that seemed to sink in, and the teens glanced uneasily at each other, seemingly uncomfortable with the idea of breaking it. Jay was the first to speak.

"What do you want us to do? Capture him?"

"No. If Neil has chosen to let go of his humanity, then he is already dead as far as the Fates are concerned. He will no longer be able to help you in your task."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Theresa repeated, "We won't be able to find another hero while he's around. His aura will block any scrying attempt into any lesser known line."

"Destroy him."

Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to deal with the real world and in the process I forgot my password. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully if I get some reviews, I can feed them to my muse.

Cheers!


End file.
